Restrained
by MariskaMania
Summary: What happens when TV Shippers can't differentiate between TV and reality? How does a 10 year old murder relate to a series of sex crimes? And how many famous bodies will turn up before Liv and El catch their perps? Please REVIEW xo
1. Night to Remember

The cold had set in, the fire blazed and roared occasionally spitting out burning embers; the Lexington's shared a bottle of wine over dinner. The Lexington home was large to say the least; it sat on twenty acres of private land; the wind whistled around each window trying to enter their home. The couple shared a smile, the candle light reflected in Miranda's eyes, Wallace had never been more attracted to his wife, his entire life. They had shared their home, their love and their hearts for thirty years today, Wallace had spent two weeks planning this dinner. He stood out among his friends, his face chiselled, and defined; he stood tall at six foot three, he had alluring eyes that melted many hearts, but no one had captured his wild heart like his wife had. Tonight was all about them, their moment, and their love.

"Tonight is perfect Wallace," Miranda purred, she reached for his hand and held it lovingly, "I love you."

Wallace gazed at his wife with longing eyes; "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Miranda. You're my rock."

The couple shared a few seconds, their lives had been turned upside down, but in those few seconds, everything was okay. Once again, the Lexingtons were a unit.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Jack Frost was biting at Alexandria's finger tips, her cheeks had been pinched taking on a pink glow.

Alexandria and her boyfriend Brice had been making plans, meeting secretly to discuss how to make this night special. It had to be perfect, after all, it was all about Miranda and Wallace. They pulled on matching black coats; tonight was the night, their union would become a bond of unbreakable ties.

Freshly fallen snow crunched under the couple's feet, they walked hand in hand as young lovers do. Alexandria held her head high, her attitude was as crisp as the frozen leaves, she knew what she was doing, and she liked it. The teens gave each other a look of lust, of will and spite as they reached the Lexington home, Alexandria pushed her key in the front door, she turned to face the man of her dreams, a glint of excitement flashed through her body and landed in her eyes.

"Alexandria, what are you doing here?" Miranda's voice was shrill and held shock.

"We came to wish you a happy anniversary on your special day, mom."

Wallace stood up tall and proud, his face tightened as anger spilled in to his cheeks. "He is not welcome here, and neither are you. Get out my house before I call the police." Wallace spoke coldly.

Brice turned and closed the door, he twisted the lock and pushed the dead bolt lock. He turned back slowly to face his girlfriend's parents. His eyes had sunk in their sockets, dark circles clung to his skin giving him a sickly tired look. He felt his body surge with excitement as Miranda clung to her husband's arm. She knew. Brice pulled a handgun and aimed squarely at the couple, "One shot. That's all it would take. I'll blow your brains out and decorate the walls with them." The air in the house thickened as a sickness gripped everyone in the home. Brice had his hostages, he had a goal tonight. "Sit down Ma, Pa. This won't take a second. I promise."

Miranda's hands began to shake, she dug her nails in her husband's arm silently begging him to do something, pleading for her life. It was no use. Wallace's gun was sitting in the night stand, his gun cabinet was in his study. He had nothing but the table to defend himself.

"I said, sit down." Brice strained his neck to the left, his eyes now seemingly demonic. "Please." His voice now just as strained.

Alexandria let out a giggle of excitement seeing her parents so submissive to her boyfriend. She stood proudly next to him, her hands placed on her hips, with a dark smile on her lips. She caught her Mother's terrified eyes staring at her, she gave a toothy smile, and winked at her. Brice pulled open the rucksack, adrenaline soared throughout him, his strength maximised.

"Alex." He said, she knew her duty; she pulled her Mother's arm, prying her away from her Father, she pushed her back in to her chair where she had once sat lovingly admiring her husband. Alexandria pulled the rope tight around Miranda's wrists, then her feet. She listened to her Mother sob, she begged her daughter to stop, it was no use. Brice restrained Wallace to his chair, he positioned him so that he was facing his wife, Brice forced Wallace's right hand on the table.

"Leave it there." He demanded.

Wallace saw the fear in his wife's eyes, the tears falling down her face, her perfect face was a picture of pure horror.

"Did you say Grace?" Brice asked, he leant in, his lips brushed against Wallace's ear, "You know, it's not polite to eat before saying Grace."

Wallace held his own, he kept silent. His heart breaking at the sight of his wife across the table. Alexandria left the room, Wallace watched his daughter leave, his disgrace for her grew by the second, the shock of the situation now sinking in. He was going to die. His wife was going to die. Brice took a steak knife off the table, he held it so the blade glinted in the candle light, Miranda inhaled trying to keep her panic at bay. The whole house was silent, wind whistled and rattled at the windows and door frame, an occasional sob from Miranda broke the deathly silence. Wallace's hand started to tremble on the table, but he stayed compliant and kept it there.

Brice was sickened by the silence, he plunged the knife in to Wallace's hand,

"I said, did you say Grace? Answer me damn it!" Brice looked at Wallace and saw his cheeks flush as the pain jolted from his hand. Blood spilled on to the white table cloth, Miranda let out a scream, she struggled in her chair.

"No." Wallace finally managed, "I didn't say Grace." Wallace's voice was thick with pain but he refused to let his voice quiver.

"Say it now. Give thanks for what you're about to receive."

Alexandria returned, she saw the blood dripping on the floor, she smirked as her eyes followed the blood trail to her father's hand impaled. "You started without me? No fair baby. No fair."

"Alexandria, please don't do this." Wallace looked at his daughter, he spat out the words wishing for her conscience to let them go.

"Daddy, you always taught me, that you can't start something, without the intention of finishing it."

Brice looked at Miranda, her eyes were fixed on Wallace's; Brice picked up the candle stick, it flicked in the man made breeze as Brice pulled it towards Wallace.

"A man who does not give thanks, does not speak." Brice held the burning candle to Wallace's lips, his skin began to burn in seconds, as the skin blistered, it crackled; Miranda couldn't watch, she turned her head, her sobs became screams. Brice moved swiftly from husband to wife and stubbed the flame in to her cheek.

"You will watch." His voice was calm, but punctuated with anger.

She defied him, she shook her head. The angry teen grabbed her face, digging his fingers in to her cheeks. He used so much force he pushed her to the ground. Her wrist snapped as she landed on it; she let out a cry, her fear rocketed in to pain. She laid on the ground still tied to the chair for a second before she saw the glint of another blade. Brice moved his grip to her throat squeezing with a teasing intent. She closed her eyes again. He wanted her to. He sliced across her eyes lids, she opened her eyes as a shocking pain cut through her, her once heavy eye lids made up so beautifully flapped and hung uselessly. She opened her mouth to scream but Brice tightened his grip, air seeped out of her lips, but nothing was going in. Wallace pulled his hand towards him, the pain coursed through his whole body; his skin ripped around the steak knife, more hot blood spilled out of his open wound. He pulled hard and fast, the knife was free from the table but not from his hand, he tried calling out for Miranda, but his lips were so blistered he could barely move them. Splinters of skin formed around his bloody lips. None of it mattered. His wife needed him.

Secondary pain overruled his body, he hadn't heard the shot, but as his eyes dropped to his knees, he could see the blood spilling from it, his knee cap was shattered.

"Now now Daddy, sit still." Alexandria smiled softly, almost angelic. She stroked the barrel of her Father's gun, she was proud.

Brice pulled Miranda back to a seated position, her eyes were raw and blood traced the lines of her face. Wallace let a tear fall, his usually proud, collected self was shattered at the sight of his wife.

"You will watch." Brice spoke in Miranda's ear, he pushed her in so her stomach was touching the rim of the table.

Brice walked the length of the small table to Wallace. He saw the blood pooling on the floorboards, he looked at Alexandria and gave a small, triumphant look. "You did this?" She nodded. "Nice work." Alexandria thrived on his words.

Brice took a hunting knife from his jacket pocket, it had been cleaned for the occasion. He admired it's small, yet powerful beauty, he held it above his head, his eyes reflecting in the silver. With no words, he sunk it in Wallace's chest; again and again, he plunged the blade in to Wallace's body, he curled the knife in his skin, twisting it, he could feel internal movement. Miranda screamed, her voice shrill and shrieking.

"Let her go." Brice said standing up, he licked the fresh blood from the blade, the contrast between the cold blade and Wallace's fresh blood sent a tinge of intoxicating passion through him.

Alexandria did as she was told, she untied her Mother, then stepped back. Miranda took a second before standing, she looked at her husband's mangled body, his wide soulless eyes, and the trickle of blood that fell in droplets from his mouth. She pulled her hands to her mouth forgetting the pain in her wrist, she cupped her mouth as tears formed in her butchered eyes.

"Run." Brice ordered.

Miranda didn't need to be told twice, she ran for the stairs, her daughter's cackle rang loudly in her ears, Brice followed her and caught her foot. Miranda fell hard on her broken wrist, she let out a scream as he pulled her down two steps, he submerged his hunting knife deep in to her ankle, she kicked out and freed herself. He let her run up the stairs, he didn't run.

"I enjoy the chase." He spoke coldly and calmly. He made his way up the stairs, his feet slamming heavily on each one. "But I enjoy the kill that much more."

Miranda slammed her bedroom door shut, she ran with an agonising limp, she flung herself across her bed, she pulled the phone from the hook. She punched nine one one in to the key pad, there was nothing on the other end, not even a dial tone. The bedroom door swung open, she turned to see Brice in the doorway, her daughter standing behind him. Miranda's eyes were burning, she tried to crawl off the bed and in to the adjoining bathroom. She felt the drag of Brice on her ankle again, he snarled at her, grunting as he hauled her back towards him, she swung both her arms out in distress. Brice laid her flat, Alexandria held her feet, he took his knife and immersed it in to her abdomen, then pulled it up to her breast bone. The fight left Miranda instantly, blood boiled at her lips and ran down her neck, pooling in her throat. Brice looked at Alexandria, she had to finish this. She looked at Brice and kissed him passionately, she pulled away and looked her dying Mother in the eyes. She said nothing, she leant over her Mother's body and licked at the blood that sat in the depth of her neck, then with one swift hard movement, sunk the knife in Miranda's neck.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: This story would not have been possible without the help of my good friend Laura. I owe thanks to her. Keep reading to find out what happens next. Do they get caught, and just how do the SVU detectives get involved in this case? This is a story for ALL shippers...**


	2. Remote control

**10 years later.**

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey, did you guys hear about that couple found this morning?" Munch asked as he walked in to the one six.

Olivia looked up from her computer screen, Elliot turned to face Munch, "Yeah, they were the ones on that day time TV show right?"

"They sure were, there were fan battles all over the internet, who should be with who. Flippers."

Olivia laughed, "You mean shippers."

Munch looked at her, "That's what I said," he paused, "What are shippers anyway?"

"Shippers are fans who want to see certain characters on TV shows hook up." Elliot informed. "You know like Bones and Booth. Powerful people these shippers, run half the internet."

Olivia looked at Elliot with shock, she was surprised to see he knew what he was talking about. A grin appeared on her face, Elliot shrugged. "What, my kids ship things. Mostly Edward and themselves." he confessed.

A humorous silence fell over the squad room, Munch sat at his desk, he punched in a few words on his key board to further investigate the couple's murder when Cragen made an appearance. His eyes rested upon Olivia, then Elliot.

"I'm glad you've seen the news, the case is yours."

"Why is it ours?" Elliot asked, "It's a homicide."

"It's not that simple, both victims have been sexually assaulted."

Olivia shot a look at Elliot, she stood up and put on her jacket. "They weren't a couple offscreen were they?"

"No." Munch started, "It says here that actress Philippa Williams was due to get married three days before her disappearance, her costar George Vandabelt was single. They were rated seventh on TV's hottest couples list."

"I didn't think their characters were an item either." Cragen notioned.

"They weren't," Munch stated, his eyes scanned the blog in front of him, "This fan says, 'Their sexual tension is created by the sexual chemistry, they would make such a good couple, what the hell are the writers doing? Destroying something beautiful, that's what!' It's followed by a lot of exclamation points."

Olivia's mind ran away with her as the thought train left the station, "Sounds like the fans didn't like the writers, so why kill the actors?"

* * *

><p><p>

/

The decomposing bodies of Philippa Williams and George Vandabelt lay hand in hand in a cold, secluded warehouse. The warehouse had been empty for months, it was used frequently as a dumping ground for trash, and unwanted furniture. Homeless people would often find a corner and camp down for the night, never staying long enough to be noticed, or evicted.

Flies swarmed the bodies, nesting in the noses of the victims. As Olivia and Elliot entered the police occupied building, the pungent smell of death crashed in to them hard. Olivia gasped, and instinctively pulled her hand to her mouth as she saw the decomposing vessels that were once appreciated, loved actors. Philippa's right eye had been snatched, an empty socket remained, the lateral rectus muscle that once held the eye in place was rotting and had adopted a black colour.

"Rats." Warner said as she stood up.

Olivia's stomach churned deeply creating a void of sickness, "What?" she asked as Warner's words fell on deaf ears.

"Rats, they've eaten her eye, or at least chewed it out of her socket."

"Nice." Elliot said, he turned on the ball of his feet needing a minute to take in the sight.

Olivia looked at the faces of her victims, their skin had paled and sunk, their insides slowly perishing; she walked around the deceased, "They're holding hands." She said aloud, "Or were." she corrected herself. Raw flesh wounds on Philippa's finger tips had lead the skin to peel back, retracting her bones as it did so.

Elliot forced himself to look at George, his face a picture taken straight from a horror movie, the fear still etched in his dark brown eyes. "Captain said they were both assaulted, he missing his manly hood?"

Warner looked at him, "No, he's been burnt several times around his," she paused, "Manly hood, when he was found he had a remote." Warner looked at Elliot, "He had been sodomised by a remote."

Elliot's eyes suddenly seemed to widen, "A TV remote?"

Warner nodded confirming, "I've bagged it, it's over there." she said pointing to a blue box with various bags in it.

Olivia frowned, she looked at the two bodies, her brain regained power over her stomach, and her thought process began working quickly. "They still look intimate." Her voice was soft as she was unknowingly sharing her thoughts. "They're laying on their backs, but still looking at each other, holding hands."

"I was wondering when they'd turn up." Olivia looked at Warner as she spoke, "I didn't believe they'd run off together, contrary to popular rumours."

"You followed this?" Olivia asked, she placed one hand on her hip.

"Yeah, it was big news, where they'd turn up, if they'd turn up together. Celebrity deaths are always big in the underworld."

Elliot rejoined Olivia and doctor Warner, "Liv, you ready to go?"

Olivia nodded softly, she gave one last sorrowful look to the dead before walking away.

/

"What's the news?" Munch asked as Olivia and Elliot breached the doors of the one six.

Elliot raised his eyebrows, his forehead creasing slightly, "He had a remote up his." Elliot couldn't finish his sentence, Munch looked disturbed, yet slightly satisfied.

"I bet it was those flippers, payback to the writers. I'd put my life on it."

"Put your lunch on it, then we're really talking." Fin joked.

"Never gamble with food, it's bad karma." Munch replied.

Olivia's eyes crossed to Munch, "I think you might be right." She briskly walked to her desk, she pulled out the chair with one hand whilst typing with the other. Munch smiled slightly, he relaxed back in his chair;

"I'm rarely wrong." Olivia paid no attention, she was busy searching the internet.

"What're you looking for?" Fin asked.

"This could be a revenge killing, if these shippers feel so strongly about the writers doing a bad job, they could have killed the main characters to cancel the show."

"That's a little extreme don't you think?" Elliot asked as he leant over Olivia's shoulder to see what she was looking for. "Liv, what are you trying to find?"

"I don't know yet, but when I find it, I'll tell you."

/

As darkness filled the streets of New York, Sabrina Brooke stood on her mark. She listened to the director as he told her where the light was, she ran over her lines in her head. She took a deep breath in before the director shouted action. She looked around facing her costar, she smiled brightly as she embraced him. The hug that united the characters, and would be a defining moment in fan history.

"CUT." The scene was over, people flooded in from every direction, camera men put their cameras away, lights were taken down, personal assistants ran to their bosses. "Great scene guys, this will really rattle the fans! Good work everyone!" The director walked off set, a young female following him carrying his phone and clip board.

Sabrina walked back to her trailer, she sighed a little and looked up at the glowing sky. "You ever wish there was a black out? Just so you could stare at the stars."

"Sometimes, but then it wouldn't be New York, the city that never sleeps, can't take a day off." Her assistant offered.

Sabrina nodded, "I guess so." her voice defeated, she was tired, it had been another sixteen hour filming day.

"Here's your tea, green today. Got to keep your strength up."

The actress smiled half heartedly, "Thanks chick, I'll be sure to mention you in my Emmy speech." She smiled again, this time it seemed slightly more effortless. As Sabrina swigged her tea, she felt an overwhelming heaviness grip her legs, her head swimming in the light pollution. "What's in this?" Her legs cut out before she could mumble anything else. As she lost all control, a figure in black appeared, his eyes cold, she tried to scream, but nothing but murmurs formed in her throat.

"Put her in the van." The assistant demanded.

The man said nothing, he picked up Sabrina with an effortless intent. The mini van door slid open creaking on it's rusty hinges. "And the guy?"

"Walk with me."

**Again, a big thank you to Laura who helped me develop this idea. **

**Keep reading to find out if the SVU detectives find their guy, or girl. How many more celebrities will end up dead before Elliot and Olivia discover who really is behind all of this... Please review. **


	3. Beautiful Secrets

Sabrina's eyelids fluttered as she regained consciousness, her senses slowly forming again as her body reconnected. She let out a gasp as her dry throat screamed for water; she tried to bring her hands to her mouth, but she couldn't move. She was restrained. She looked around the room, it was painted a dark shade of red, candles were lit, and the sweet smell of lavender filled the air. She noticed the drawn curtains, her favourite song playing in the background, her eyes not knowing where to look next, she caught a sight of familiarity, her on screen partner lay next to her, he too bound.

"Don't say anything." Scott directed.

She looked around and saw a woman standing in the door frame, she hadn't been there before. She held a bunch of lilies in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. In the time it took Sabrina to blink away her confusion, a male had joined the woman at the door. The couple staring in on their hostages, both holding an unyielding smirk.

"Darlene. You need to keep your strength up, take the water." The female's voice was blunt, and informative.

"Why are you calling me Darlene? That's my character's name. Jen, you know my name." Sabrina's eyes widened a little as she saw her friend Jenny walking towards her.

"You," Jenny said chucking the lilies at Scott, "You bought these for Darlene, then left them on the coffee table, that's not very romantic is it, Jason?"

"My name is Scott!" he shouted at the woman, she tilted her head with a demonic ease, anger teasing her eyes. She held a hand up and signalled to her partner. He read and understood her sign, his weight tumbled in to the dimly lit room, his frame smashing hard with each footstep. His long, yellowed nails dug deeply in to Scott's well looked after face.

"Your name," he paused taking a breath, "Is Jason." The man looked at him, sweat beading on his forehead, then falling like light rain on to Scott's face. Scott's fear rocketed, he saw the seriousness in his captors eyes. He nodded forcefully, agreeing for his life's sake.

"Jen, why are you doing this?" Sabrina sobbed.

Jenny made her way to Sabrina's bedside, she sat down and stroked the woman's face, teasing her fingertips gently down her cheek. She looked deep in to her big brown eyes, a soft warm smile approached her lips; "Darlene, you need to stop hiding your true feelings for Jason. My friend and I are just trying to give you some alone time," Jenny took three pills from her pocket, "These will help you conceive."

Shock gripped Sabrina, her entire body went numb. "Jen, please don't." Sabrina couldn't finish her sentence, tears filled her eyes then spilled down her face. Jenny looked her straight in the eyes, her friendly smile became an angry scowl, she took a deep breath in. Changing her seated position, Jenny knelt with one knee on the bed, she stroked Sabrina's face once more, when she reached her chin she clawed her nails down to the actors throat drawing blood.

"Darlene, you _will_ take these." Jenny took a firm grip around Sabrina's throat, she clutched at her fragile skin, with her left hand, she dug her nails deep in to the woman's mouth, piercing her bottom gum, she opened her palm and watched the drugs fall to the back of her throat. Sabrina struggled, she tried to free herself, but had no luck. The pills scratched their way down Sabrina's dry throat, Jenny passed the water bottle to her partner who finally let go of Scott's neck, he handed it back to her after removing the lid and watched as she poured the entire contents in to Sabrina's mouth. They both watched with a sick fascination as Sabrina coughed, water spluttered from her lips like an angry volcano. Jenny leant in to Sabrina's face,

"If you even_ think _about throwing them up, I will kill him. Then you." Jenny smiled and got off the bed never breaking eye contact, leaving Sabrina and Scott alone once more.

As the door slammed shut, Sabrina burst in to tears. Both the actors jumped hearing the locks slide across the heavy wooden door. The scared woman turned her head, looking directly in to the fear filled eyes of her costar.

"He's going to." She started, but Scott refused to let her finish.

"No, I won't let it happen. Bri, trust me, we're getting out of here okay!" Scott's usually calm, husky voice cracked slightly as his own faith was diminishing.

"She thinks I'm Darlene Scott, she thinks we're together!" Sabrina said frantically ignoring her pet name, Bri.

"Listen to me, the cops are going to be all over this. We're going to get out of here alive, he won't touch you, I promise."

Jenny and her partner held hands, their fingers laced with each others. "That's a bold promise." He said flicking off the intercom.

Jenny looked up at her man and smiled devilishly, "Lets hope it's true. This time." Jenny ran her hand over her partners face, Satan's smirk never once leaving her face. She watched her partners reaction, their bond stronger than any other. Their ties running deeper than most. Their histories tangled together in a mismatched misfortune, they were not drawn together, they were bound.

* * *

><p><p>

/

Olivia was at her desk, coffee in hand ready for the day to begin. Her partner was late, by thirty seven seconds, not that she was counting. Over the past hour, Olivia had searched every website based on shipping, name adjusting, and acronyms; she had so much to tell Elliot, so much information floating around her head. She had scribbled notes down making sure she didn't forget anything important.

Elliot walked in to the 1 – 6, his stride long and carefree, his head held high, he looked at his partner, "Morning Liv." he smiled seeing her sitting at her desk.

She stood up with an urgency that held her whole body, she had the pad of paper in her hand and took it to him placing it in front of him on his desk. She put one hand on the back of his chair, and leant over him.

"This is everything I could find on shippers." she informed.

"That including other ships?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded a little, "Everything. That's from the small ships, to the huge. Including Drenee."

Elliot looked at Olivia confused, "Drenee?"

"Drew MacIntyre and Renee Dagger, the characters Philippa and George played. They had a huge following."

"Still do my friends, still do." Munch said breezing in making himself comfortable at his desk. "There is a huge online memorial for them this afternoon."

"I read something about that." Olivia said flicking through her pad of paper, "There." she said pointing to an acronym she'd circled. "It's invitation only, you have to have them as your OTP to be invited, the whole website is password protected."

Munch sat up right for a second, "What in God's name is an OTP? More flipper jargon?"

Olivia smiled, the days of correcting Munch were still not upon them, "An OTP, is a One True Pairing. It's the ultimate ship."

"Like the Mayflower." Munch added, by this point losing more interest.

Olivia shook her head in jest, she turned her attention back to Elliot, "Drenee shippers were one of the most die hard ships on the internet. They had a total of eighteen million followers on social networks combined. The show had been running for a total of ten years, the couple were the only original cast left. It seems from day one they had an undeniable chemistry; but the writers never indulged their fans. They would write in hugs and close encounters to tease fans."

"So for ten years, our perp was watching their ship, hoping for something that was never going to happen." Elliot said looking at the paper.

Olivia sat back at her desk, "I came across a few comments on a locked down forum," Olivia took a few print outs and read aloud, "'I hate to love this show because I am so sick of the ball crap these writers are feeding us! These badass cops have been pushed together by fate, they have each other's backs. It's so freakin' obvious they are in love. Why the hell can't the writers just give us what we want? Useless. Let an OTP shipper write just one episode and get the best ratings ever! If I could, I would hold the bastards at gun point and force them to write a Drenee episode! - HouseOfDrenee"'

"Sounds like House Of Drenee has some emotional stability problems!" Elliot commented.

"You should see some of the other comments, some people don't hold back."

"Anyone can be brave behind a computer screen, it's a disadvantage and a perk for half the people online. You can be whoever you want to be, and hide whatever you want to hide, and no one questions you, because everyone is doing the exact same thing." Munch interjected.

Olivia and Elliot silently agreed. Olivia's eyes flicked over her computer screen, "I have to be in that OTP memorial. Maybe someone will say something. They'll be talking about the murders."

"How are you planning on that? You're not an OTP, did you ever watch the show?"

"I watched it a few times. If I set up an email address, and get in contact with some people who were talking about it earlier, I think I can get in."

Cragen joined the team, he stood with a solum look on his face, "Olivia, I will get someone else to pose in the memorial. Two more bodies have turned up."

"More TV stars?"

Cragen nodded slightly, "Yes, two women. They were both stars on Beautiful Secrets."

"Never heard of it." Munch said taking a new interest in the case.

"Beautiful Secrets is teen show, it's about a bunch of girls who are keeping secrets from everyone. It's slowly tearing apart their lives, and destroying all their relationships." Elliot sighed, "Kathleen watches it."

"Have we got names yet?" Olivia said looking at Cragen.

"Kayla Blight and Eliza Thrower."

"I read about them this morning, Kayla and Eliza played lesbians who were torn apart by alcohol and secrets."

"Elliot, I want you posing in this memorial, you're more clued up on this shipping stuff." Cragen stated.

"Sir, with all due respect, Liv has studied everything there is to know about them."

"Fine, Liv, you're on this. I'll have tech set you up. I want you reading everything there is to know about the couple."

* * *

><p><p>

/

Elliot and Munch arrived on scene, they stood in front of another run down building. The house was empty and unstable, the structure creaked as the detectives walked in. As their eyes fell upon the bodies, both men found themselves hit by a devastating sight. Kayla was laying on her back, her throat slashed, almost decapitating her. Eliza lay between Kayla's open legs, her head resting on the top of Kayla's right thigh, with her hand clutching at her co stars leg. It looked as it they had been caught in a bloody act of love, with a desperation to survive. Blood had been smeared around the bodies, the words, 'Devil whores' had been painted around them.

"Another ship has sailed." Elliot finally said breaking the deathly silence.

"Another ship has sunk." Munch corrected him.

* * *

><p><p>

/

**Once again, I have to thank the lovely Laura for helping me develop this idea.**

**Keep reading to find out if Sabrina and Scott make it out alive. **

**And just how does the first chapter relate to all of this? Find out soon... Please review.**


	4. Choices

Olivia sat in a room off the one six squad room, alone. She had notes written down next to her, everything she had found on the Drenee ship. Tony Eads, the computer wiz had broken in to the memorial site, set Olivia up an account and password and sent it from the site. Olivia had her access, now she had to blend in.

The online service kicked off in full swing, a familiar name popped up on the screen, HouseOfDrenee was leading the memorial. The blogger posted a comment to the forum after every expected member, and Olivia had logged in.

'_My fellow shippers, today is a very sad day. Since Drenee was so cruelly stolen from us, I have felt nothing. My life is empty. You are my family and we shall never let Drenee be ship has NOT yet sailed, Drenee is forever in our hearts! We shall forever keep Drenee alive. Drew MacIntyre and Renee Dagger, RIP. Philippa Williams and George Vandabelt, RIP.'_

Olivia read quickly as the OTP shippers began paying their respects. Olivia wrote a simple three worded sentence to show her sadness. No one suspected her, although everyone was cautious. HouseOfDrenee spoke up again, reminding everyone of the scans he was running for unwelcome visitors who might have found a way in; seconds later, he confirmed he was happy and began sharing videos and photos with everyone. Many shippers shared memories; only one person didn't want to share memories, one person gave a code.

'_Blue Lights Free Zone_.'

This caught Olivia's attention, another shipper began making a dominant presence in the forum, this person was named ForeverLovingDrenee89.

Sarah Mendez was ForeverLovingDrenee89, she began typing ferociously, she was the reason Olivia would find out what this memorial really was.

'_Everyone logged in is registered & meant to be here_.' HouseOfDrenee gave a small thumbs up emotion, and Sarah began typing again. '_The cops are useless. My source says there's more than one shipper killing. You guys hear about those lesbian girls? They were a ship too! And no one is commenting yet on the disappearance of Sabrina Brook and Scott Preston!' _

Olivia's heart pounded, why had no one mentioned Sabrina and Scott to her? Did anyone even know yet? She dialled Elliot's desk phone, he picked up instantly. He'd made short work at the crime scene, it was as useful to him as a chocolate teapot.

"El, I need you to get in touch with Sabrina Brook or Scott Preston, preferably both."

"Another couple?"

"Something like that, we need to know why they haven't been reported missing yet."

"Sure ting Liv, how's it going in there?"

"We're being called out by Drenee shippers, but other than that, slowly."

Elliot smiled, "Okay, well you have fun!"

Olivia smiled and hung up the phone, she had been keeping an eye on the screen but went back to reading what Sarah had to say.

'_The police are doing nothing! Sweet FA! Me and HOD are going to do our own investigating. Anyone want in? PM me after the memorial. Oh, and clearly, don't even think about trying to help if you're not in New York. That would be pointless.'_

Someone commented on Sarah being touchy and was swiftly booted from the forum. Olivia took it upon herself to type something, trying to be constructive, she typed;

'_Hey Forever, I live in NYC & totally agree with you about the cops! I want in._'

There was no answer, Olivia thought she'd blown her chances of talking to Sarah, until a message popped up. A Private message.

'Olivia. Haven't seen you around here before... Who invited you in today?'

Olivia replied, 'Leon emailed me my password this morning.'

A few seconds later, Sarah replied again; the detective realised she was live chatting with the shipper. 'Leon is like that! I swear, if his head wasn't screwed on he'd lose it on an hourly basis. Anyway, what's your ASL?'

'22/F/NYC... You?'

'Same, so, you want in?'

'Yeah! If the cops can't do their job, we have to! Someone has to get Drenee justice, right!'

'Totes! We're meeting on the South side of Central park tonight. 8pm. Wear the signature red.' With that, Sarah logged off.

Olivia stood up and walked out to Elliot, she looked at him and smiled, "Where's officer Lopez?"

"Taking her smoke break, why? You got a meet?"

"I haven't, but Olivia Lopez does." Olivia winked and made her way to the officer downstairs.

Maria Lopez was a beautiful young lady, she had bright green eyes, dark curly hair that sat in perfect ringlets and a smile that could capture the attention of almost everyone. Maria had recently celebrated her thirtieth birthday, but looked like she belonged in college.

"Olivia." The officer smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"You've heard about the actors who were found dead?" Olivia questioned, she watched Maria nod and exhale smoke. "We've got you a meet tonight, eight pm."

"Sure, what do I need to know?" The perky woman said, smiling again.

Olivia smiled softly, "Why don't I show you? You can study everything I have." Watching Maria stub out her cigarette, Olivia put her arm around the woman's shoulders and walked her up to the one six squad room.

/

Elliot and Munch had spread their crime scene photos across a board in the squad room, everything had been looked at at least a dozen times, but nothing was jumping out at them.

"'The Devil's whores'" Munch quoted from the crime scene photo, "So this is a religious thing?"

"What happened to Thou Shalt not kill?" Elliot asked.

Munch shrugged, "Maybe these are killing Christians."

"Who love TV?"

Munch stood up and pointed at Elliot, "Exactly! TV loving, bible reading Christian killers!"

Elliot smirked to himself, "It's a theory."

The men stayed confused for a few minutes, Olivia and Maria entered the squad room. Olivia looked at the board, "You guys know Maria," Olivia paused.

"Happy belated birthday." Elliot said.

Munch trotted to his desk with an uplifting attitude, "We got you a card, although someone forgot to send it." He informed on his return handing the woman a pink envelope.

"Fin?" she asked playfully.

"He must have put it in my desk and not reminded me to send it." Munch winked.

Olivia who had smiled, was lost in thought. Her mind was rapidly thinking about the blood smeared words that surrounded the two women. Elliot had noticed her silence and recognised the look she had in her eyes.

"What're you thinking?"

Olivia broke her eye contact, "What if Devil's whores isn't a bad thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if our perp is a devil worshipper? We've been so focused on the shippers and how the fandoms work, but what if it's deeper than that? What if the die hard fans that are killing these couples are working on behalf of the devil. Or at least what they believe the devil wants them to do."

"Delusional, TV loving, non bible reading, killing Theistic Satanists. We've got our work cut out for us!" Munch chipped in again.

Olivia sighed heavily, "But it makes no sense, if that were the case, then Philippa and George would have had a signature too."

Maria and Olivia walked away from the board, Olivia had to teach everything she knew about Drenee to Maria.

She started off by showing her the profile on the private forum where the memorial took place;

_'Name: Olivia Lopez_

_User ID: Drenee4Keep22_

_Age: 22_

_Total Drenee die hard. Philippa & George own my heart. Georgia shipper. Drew and Renee are forever. My OTP. Georgia is OBVIOUSLY happening. My heart beats for Drenee. Lover, hater, free spirit, singer & gamer. _

"_The stars aline when you're in my arms." - Drew to Renee. Favourite line ever. The Drenee hug killed me._

_PM me or email me _

_Lopez xoxo'_

* * *

><p><p>

_/_

Sabrina's eyes were red and puffy, her wrists were bloody and raw. She whimpered softly; her heart was no longer pounding, Jenny and her huge bear like partner hadn't visited in hours. Her mind wandered to a better time, when she was singing with Scott after they completed their first season together; they belted Living on Prayer, giving it all they had.

As her ears filled with the song, playing louder over and over again, the door unlocked, heavy dead bolts were dragged.

Scott was still unconscious, dehydration forced an undeniable, relentless headache upon him until his body slowly gave up the battle. His eyes had rolled back in to his head, his lips dried out leaving a pale flakey maze behind.

A thudding entered the room, the beats of the man's feet tore the tune from Sabrina's head replacing them with fear.

"Darlene, how're you feeling?" The woman smiled softly, her tone was kind; Jenny was not the shy intern who loved to work, who never put a step out of line. She was calm, almost dream like; her smile made her face light up. She was in control.

Sabrina glared at Jenny, confusion had swallowed the actress and was yet to spit her back out. "Scott needs medical treatment Jen. He needs to go to the hospital."

"Who's Scott?" Jenny asked ignorantly.

Sabrina shouted in frustration, a huge 'Urgh' left her mouth. "He's right there! He's right fucking there!"

Jenny lashed out slapping Sabrina's tired face; anger rose in her eyes, the stare was back again. Taking a deep breath in, then exhaling, Jenny balled her fingers into a fist, then stretched her fingers out. "I will help Jason."

"His name is Scott!" Sabrina whispered again.

Jenny clawed at the woman's breast peeling the skin. "Your fiance will be fine Darlene. I'll see to that." The assistant walked around to Scott, looking at his face she smiled. "You two are so perfect for each other." Jenny held a small shoulder bag and dumped it on the floor; she looked up and grinned to herself, the devil, was back. Pulling Scott's arm, she strapped it up, a thick healthy vein presented itself to her, she slipped the needle under his skin, slicing the blue blood tube with one easy movement. She hung up the bag, Saline dripped in to his body.

"I told you I'd help him." Jenny turned away from them both. "He should be awake in an hour, I'll be back then."

Jenny took the same pills she had done before and pushed them in to Sabrina's mouth. "I'm going to be a hero, do you know how many people want you and Jason to have a baby? I'm going to make it happen." Jenny paused, "Today."

Sabrina broke down, she begged Jenny with everything she had; "Jenny, please. Jen, Jen!" Jenny didn't even turn around. "JEN!" Sabrina screamed at her, "You bitch! You sick bastard! Why the hell are you doing this to me! Someone get me out of here!"

Jenny's head tilted to the left, she stretched her neck as a surge of anger coursed through her entire being; she ran at the woman cursing at her, she threw punch after punch at the defenceless woman. She ripped her clothes, pulling them leaving nothing but rags barely resembling clothes. Jenny dragged her nails in to Sabrina's jaw, blood seeped from the crescent splits in her skin, Jenny straddled Sabrina, her face had adopted a new shade of anger; the woman leant in and bit the actresses cheek until more blood spilled. "Whatever you think you are, whatever you've been told Darlene, you are nothing but a dirty little whore who was given a second chance. If it wasn't for me, you'd be a no one; you think you have everything so easy, but you don't. I'm about to take your world and turn it the fuck upside down, I can do it easily, or I can kill you in the process. Take your pick Darlene, but I warn you. Pick _very_ carefully."

**Thank you for reading, please review constructively. All feed back welcome – Once again I need to thank Laura for helping me develop this idea. Without her, this would not be possible. **


	5. Pills and parks

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy working four other fanfics and got lost with this one. I am sorry to all those who have been waiting for this chapter. Just a quick note to say I am away from the eleventh of June to the eighteenth, so this fic may be put on hold for a couple of weeks. Please stick with me; I'm drowning in fanfics at the moment xo**

**/**

Olivia looked at Maria, "You ready?" she asked.

Maria Lopez looked at Olivia, "Ready as I'll ever be." the officer replied.

"All you have to do is sit over there," Olivia said pointing to a bench with circular arms, "They'll recognise you, because you have the red shoes."

"Red shoes. Renee's red signature." Maria said under her breath recapping.

"Go get 'em." Olivia smiled comfortingly.

Maria got out the car and walked over to the bench, it was seven thirty seven. The meet wasn't due to take place until eight. Elliot's car was parked, he had visual of Maria now; speaking into the radio, he let Olivia, Munch, Fin and Cragen know he could see her.

Maria looked at the people passing her, none of them looked out of place; none of them wore red shoes, but she had guessed Sarah wasn't going to wear anything that could place her. Her mind swam a little, she pulled out a cigarette and lit, she inhaled deeply.

"Olivia?"

Maria looked up, the woman that stood in front of her, was not what she was expecting at all. She was tall, had beautiful, snow white black hair, pale skin, deep set brown eyes with heavy eyelids and make up that looked so natural, she could have been a model.

"That's me."

"Log in name?" Sarah said bluntly.

"Drenee for keeps twenty two." Maria replied.

"Nice shoes." Sarah said.

"Red is my signature."

Sarah seemed satisfied with Maria's answers, "Sarah," the woman said holding out her hand.

Maria took it, "Olivia Lopez." Maria took Sarah's hand and shook it.

"We're meeting two others here. You know House of Drenee? Goes by Adrian."

"We've spoken before, I've read his blog."

"He'll be leading us. Don't say anything stupid, he's tetchy, lately more than ever."

Maria nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p><p>

/

An hour had passed, Scott regained consciousness, his face was pale, his body was weak, but his eyes were finally open. Sabrina smiled gratefully, "Scott! Scott please open your eyes." she pleaded desperately.

"Brina?" Scott managed.

"I'm right here Scott. Listen to me, you need to wake up now! Jenny's going to be back any minute, Scott, we have to get out of here. Now."

Scott turned his head, "What the hell happened to you?" he asked seeing Sabrina almost naked, nail marks in her flesh and blood dried on her skin.

"Jenny happened. She's a freak. Scott, she thinks we're Darlene and Jason. She's going to force us to have a baby together. We need to get out of here right now!"

Scott could barely comprehend what was being said, "I won't. I won't touch you, not like that! They can't make us."

"She said it's happening today." Sabrina became panicked, she kicked out, but her ankles were restrained. Her wrists were bloody and raw from struggling.

Heavy footsteps rained down on the floorboards, the familiar sliding of the bolts ran hauntingly across the door. Sabrina's heart began racing again, her breathing sped up, she was hyperventilating.

"Look at the happy couple." Jenny said proudly, she went over to Scott forcing a pill down his throat.

"Jenny, please don't do this." Scott begged.

"Do what Jason?"

"Let us go! Everyone is going to be looking for us!"

"I'm giving the people what they want Jason."

"What? Taking us off the air, keeping us locked in this cell?"

Jenny was busy scattering rose petals on the floor and over the bed. "Darlene, you should stop pulling, your wrists look _very_ unattractive right now." Silence filled the room.

"I'm going untie you now. If you make any move what so ever, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Then you better leave me tied up!" Scott said.

Jenny laughed, "Oh Jason, you are funny, see, if you try anything other than what I want, my friend here will hold you down whilst I slowly kill you. Or, I could always kill her first. I know how much you love her. How tormenting would that be? Watching your lover die slowly."

Dray looked at his wife, he had a trolly of assorted instruments. "Tell them how you'll kiss them baby."

"With pleasure." Jenny sat on the edge of the bed, "First I'll break everyone of your fingers with a nut cracker, if you're still not compliant, I'll pull each tooth from your mouth."

"Then what baby?"

"Then, I'll shatter both your knees."

"Nothing will make me your slave!" Scott shouted.

"Oh really? Well, if you're that tough Jason, I'll cut you. I'm not talking your average self harmer, I'm talking cut you down to the bone and show you what you're really made of. And finally, if none of that works, I have this beautiful machine, it sends electric shocks through your body, it's a genius piece of machinery. All you need is a bucket of water and an unwilling victim.

Sabrina's eyes choked on tears, she could barely see. "Darlene will be on the bottom. So that means you're on top Jason. Dray, unhook him."

The man did as he was told, Dray pulled the restraints off Scott. The actor stay completely still, Jenny was getting angrier by the second. "Fuck her!" she screamed.

"I'm not touching her!"

"You will." Jenny said. Dray keeping Scott in his place, Jenny went for the nut cracker, she placed Sabrina's pinky finger inside it and snapped down hard. Sabrina let out a loud, piercing scream. "I hear the thumb is the worst. I think I'll save them!"

"Scott please." Sabrina begged. "Please just do it."

"I can't."

Crack. The ring finger shattered, Sabrina let out another scream. Scott remained still, as Jenny snapped a third finger, Scott gave in. "Okay! I'll do it! Just stop hurting her!"

"Undress her." Jenny instructed.

Scott did as he was told. "Darlene, pleasure him." Sabrina could barely move through the pain, Scott moved closer to her. "Make him hard." Jenny demanded.

He didn't need his costar to make him hard, the viagra Jenny had given him only minutes earlier was kicking in. Against his will he grew.

"Now, Scott, remove your pants." he did as he was told. "Do I have to tell you want to do next?"

Jenny stood leaning against the door, she smiled as she watched her OTP making what she thought was love. "Do her hard, I bet she likes it hard and rough." Jenny smirked, Dray now standing next to her, she cupped him, rubbing him.

"I love you." Dray said as he became more aroused.

"You too baby." Jenny said getting more vigorous.

* * *

><p><p>

/

"So, you're Olivia Lopez huh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, now we're all here, I can get started. I got some intel on the Georgia case." Adrian began, "Basically, the cops have nothing. They think it's something to do with shippers, but we know that already. I heard that Sabrina and Scott have been missing for three days and no one's reported them missing, but the weird thing is, Sabrina's aid has gone walk abouts too."

"So what are you thinking?" Sarah asked.

"I think it's the aid. Turns out Philippa's aid went missing too. I think it's a scandal, who else is close enough to the actors than their aids? No one! That's who."

Olivia was listening in closely, she picked up the radio, "Did we know about the personal assistants?"

"No." Elliot's voice crackled back.

Maria sat silently, "New girl, what do you think?" Adrian asked.

"To be honest, I'm still in shock the cops haven't pulled their finger out. What's our next move?"

"Our next move is to go to the set. Find out who the aid was and hunt that fucker down."

"Wouldn't it be hard for one person to get the actors to go with them?" Sarah asked.

"Well, they either have a partner or they used a gun. They had to have something, Philippa is way too smart to go with anyone." Adrian said. "Between us, I found out Sabrina's aid is a woman called Jenny, I don't have a last name yet, but check this out. This is her Twitter, check out this picture." the group looked at the photo, "Now look at Philippa's assistant's picture."

"They're the same!" Maria noted.

"Yeah, hair dye and fake ID can get you anywhere these days."

* * *

><p><p>

/

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this fic, please review and let me know what you think. I understand it can get confusing because of the names involved, so here is a break down to help you if you need it.**

**Sabrina is an actress who plays Renee.**

**Scott is an actor who plays Jason.**

**Maria is undercover as Olivia.**

**Jenny and Dray... you'll have to wait and see who they really are.. Please review xo**


End file.
